In The Light Of Day
by Lady Winterlight
Summary: This story follows "Finding Love." It corrects some of the world-based errors and otherwise continues where the previous left off.


**A/N:** My apologies for the delay in posting this. A lot of my spare time has been taken up by my multi-chap story, Potentiality. But I have finally gotten it done!

One of the things this story does is to correct the problems in the last story. When I wrote "Finding Love" I wasn't aware of the cultural restrictions that would've made it highly unlikely to have happened at all. Still, this should handle some of the loose ends there.

My thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I always love to hear from readers; it helps me to improve as a writer as well as to give me motivation to keep up with the series.

* * *

><p>In The Light Of Day<p>

From his place, leaning on one of the bedposts, Legolas watched Linilya braid her hair in the dim light of pre-dawn. The sight was familiar to him; the novelty was in having her in *his* room doing it. He watched her fasten the fourth braid and begin to twist the two on her left side together. When she reached for a clasp to hold them with while she twined the braids on the other side, he stepped up behind her and rested his hands on hers.

"Allow me to help?" he murmured in her ear.

Though taken by surprise once again, Linilya nodded and a smile spread slowly across her lips. While she held the braids in her hand, Legolas deftly twisted the other pair of braids together. He joined the two sections at the back of her head and picked up her small butterfly clasp with which to fasten them.

"Thank you, my gentle one," she said when he'd finished. She certainly wasn't used to help, but it would not be difficult to get used to. Love was warm in her heart, and she could see it shining from her lover's eyes as well. No, Legolas was more than her lover - he was her love, and she would remain with him forever if he wished it. She had promised him as much last night.

It was nice to know that nothing had changed with the coming of the morning. If anything, he was more affectionate than he had ever been with her before. And she loved it. Her image in the mirror before her fairly glowed with joy, even to her own eyes. Few who saw her today would be able to avoid wondering just what had changed in her life; some she might even be willing to tell. Such friends as she had made in the past few decades of life here might even guess without so much as a single word from her. Hopefully they would be as happy for her as she was for herself; she had learned that such actions as they had taken the night before was not considered acceptable. But perhaps announcing betrothal would be reason enough.

"You are welcome, little one," Legolas replied with another smile. "'Tis my pleasure to assist whenever I am needed." And truly, it was. There was little he would not do for her, should she request it. Yet he would remain true to himself as well. He had said last night that he wished to court her, and he intended to do so. Court her with sweet words and small surprises and all the love and affection she deserved. Things she had mostly lacked in her life previously. They would likely have to observe the one-year betrothal period, but a year was not so long to wait.

He would show her exactly what kind of life-mate he intended to be for her, should she continue accept his suit. Though, given her words of the night before, he had little doubt that she would accept. The courtship was a formality and his desire to see through. He knew she had no special need to be courted; she had said as much already. She would be happy to be with him. But he also knew that she would enjoy it, whether she admitted it or not.

Legolas turned to rummage through a box on his dresser before turning back to her with something in his hand. "I have a small gift for you, _meleth-nin_," he said softly as he returned to her side. He reached for her hand and turned it over. With a small smile, he placed a delicate silver ring in her palm. "We are both well past the need for parental consent, so need only to exchange rings to have our betrothal acknowledged," he continued in a gentle voice. "I had not planned for events to occur thusly, but I had hoped…"

Linilya smiled and closed her fingers around the ring. She examined it, appreciating the intricate scrollwork of leaves and flowers, before sliding it onto her finger. Then she reached into the pocket of her skirt and retrieved a small, wrapped object. "I had this made some time ago, quietly. I had hope only; I'm not sure I quite believed I would ever have a chance to ask you to wear it. Still, I am glad now that I have carried it with me." She handed him the small bundle of silk to open.

Unwrapping the fabric took only a moment and Legolas smiled. This band was also of silver, but the trio of leaves clustered at the top were enameled in green and so life-like that it took closer inspection to see how it was made. The remainder of the band was lightly etched in an intricate knotwork pattern. "It's perfect," he said as he slipped it on. "Thank you."

"_Guren min gaim lín_," she said. (tr: "My heart is in your hands.") "But you are welcome. Do we need to speak to your father?"

"I should. And perhaps you ought to make a call to Lórien." She nodded.

"After that," he began gently, settling comfortably beside her.. "What would you like to do today?"

"Well," she began thoughtfully. "I think I would like to have a picnic in our clearing, out in the Wood. But we would not be able to stay out late, much as I might wish to. I have a dinner engagement tonight: I promised Lady Aurlith that I would attend her daughter's anniversary banquet."

"Ahh, yes, Lady Aurlith. I am pledged to attend as well. Perhaps we should attend together?" His eyes glinted briefly with humor at that suggestion. "Though many are not unaccustomed to you and I keeping each other's company, the change in us... and in our situation... may take some by surprise."

Sweet laughter met his suggestion, and Linilya pictured the reaction of their hostess in her mind. "Oh, my," she said when they paused for breath, "I do believe that Lady Aurlith would feel herself upstaged if we announced a betrothal at her banquet. Though," she mused after a moment, "perhaps she would be the better for it." The Lady in question was quite full of herself, in Linilya's opinion. Even after several decades of dealing with Elves in the court here, Lady Aurlith was one who still managed to irritate her.

"Perhaps so," Legolas agreed with a smile. "But we can discuss the matter further over our picnic. Shall we avail ourselves of what time we have to enjoy each other's company?"

"I should like nothing better," Linilya said with a smile of her own. "Perhaps we should each get our separate tasks done so we can enjoy ourselves."

Legolas nodded his agreement. Linilya stood gracefully and leaned down to brush a soft kiss across his lips. Then, without another word, she slipped out of his room. Living up to the nickname given her by the scouts and wardens in the wood, she moved silently and unseen down the halls until she reached her own rooms.

* * *

><p>Legolas approached his father's study with some measure of trepidation. Though Thranduil's heart had lightened somewhat when the evil of Sauron was at last vanquished, he was more accustomed to dealing with his father's abrasiveness than the loving father he recalled from his childhood. And yet, Thranduil was still his father and Legolas hoped for his approval and his blessing.<p>

A knock at the door was returned by a call to enter, and Legolas stepped into the dimly lit chamber. Thranduil sat in a chair by the fire, a goblet on the table beside him and a book in his hand. "_Suilad ion nin_," Thranduil set aside his book as he spoke and rose to his feet. "What brings you here so early?"

The two exchanged a brief embrace. "_Suilad adar_," Legolas replied as they parted. "I came to speak with you about a personal matter."

"Personal?" Thranduil asked as he resumed his seat before the fire and gestured his son to join him. "Something to do with your young admirer, perhaps?" He wore an amused expression until his eyes lit on the ring adorning his son's finger; amusement melted into genuine pleasure and he waited for Legolas to give him the news.

"Aye, _adar_. We spoke this morning and exchanged rings," Legolas admitted softly, somewhat reassured by the new light in his father's eyes. "I love her and she loves me. We are old enough to not need approval, _adar_, but we would like your blessing and for you to be involved," Legolas explained.

"_Meleth thilia min hin lín_," Thranduil noted. (tr: "Love sparkles in your eyes") Legolas smiled and nodded, hopeful but not quite ready to believe in his father's support until he spoke such. "Of course you have my blessing." Thranduil stood and rested his hand on his son's shoulder; his own marriage ring still on his index finger, despite the long passage of time without her. "I presume she is planning to speak with her kin back in Lórien as well?"

"Indeed. I expect she is speaking with them even now," Legolas agreed. "_Hannon le, adar_. This means much to us."

"You are my son; I would not keep you from happiness, if this is what you seek." Thranduil smiled, a genuine smile of love for the first time in a long time. "I am sure I shall be hearing from her family before long. Rest assured that all shall be accomplished in time."

* * *

><p>Upon returning to her rooms, Linilya retrieved a particular object. It was a sphere of clear, sparkling crystal that she normally kept safely wrapped in silk. She set it on her dressing table and unwrapped it until it sat in a bed of pure white. She reached out to cup her hand around it, concentrating on Lady Galadriel. The stone was a relic of a lost age, given to her so she would never again be cut off from family or aid should she require it.<p>

Normally she wouldn't use it just to have a conversation, but she hoped circumstances would justify it. Legolas certainly seemed to think it would be an acceptable use of the power in the stone. She could only hope he was right.

The Lady herself answered the call. "_Glass nín le achened_, Linilya," Galadriel said with a smile. (literal translation: "It is my joy to see you again," used as a greeting.) Her voice actually sounded in Linilya's mind, not for the first time. The crystal worked together with the Lady's gifts and allowed them to speak easily.

"Good morning, Lady Galadriel," Linilya replied. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Nothing that cannot wait, my dear. What brings you to call today?" Galadriel asked with gentle affection. Linilya had long since found her way into her heart, and the Lady of Light was happy to give the lost elleth the love she had been lacking after losing first her birth parents and then her family among Men. Claiming kinship became even simpler when Linilya and Arwen had bonded as if they were sisters.

"I called because I wished to ask for your blessing, _haruni_," Linilya answered a little shyly. "I no longer have a mother to ask to bless my betrothal, and I hoped you would be willing to give yours instead."

"_Elo_! I would be most happy to, _siel nin_." Galadriel's smile could have lit a room, and Linilya smiled in return. "To whom are you betrothed?"

"Legolas."

Galadriel raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? The Prince of Mirkwood has finally come to see what has long been before him?"

Linilya laughed softly. "He has. We exchanged rings this morning." She held her hand up to the crystal, knowing the Lady would see it through the stone.

"It's lovely, siel nin. I will speak with Thranduil myself, and we will arrange everything for you," Galadriel assured her. "Perhaps we should hold the ceremony here? That way your friends in Minas Tirith may be able to join us as well."

"That would be wonderful, _haruni_," Linilya agreed. "I do hope they can."

"I am certain they will try, my dear. I will be in touch."

"_Hannon le_," Linilya replied with another smile for her adopted kinswoman.

"_Namárië_," Galadriel replied as they broke the connection between them. She would be busy with arrangements for some time, but it was work filled with joy.

* * *

><p>Their familial duties taken care of, Linilya and Legolas met up as planned. Quickly the two made the necessary arrangements for their picnic. Such outings were common enough, thus no one made comment of any kind when they disappeared into the Wood.<p>

Once away from the ever-curious eyes of the Court, however, the two began to relax into the comfortable closeness they shared. Such closeness was familiar but also new for them. For there was none of the self-restraint needed previously to keep their feelings for each other in check. More than once did they stop to share a kiss or exchange lingering glances as they followed the twists and turns to their hidden clearing.

The day passed by quickly for the two lovers and all too soon it was time to get ready for the banquet. The pair had decided that perhaps a formal announcement of betrothal should wait for another occasion, though their rings were likely to be noticed and they would not deny it if asked. Linilya meant to be sure that they were asked, by friends if not by others.

Still, they planned to coordinate their dress for the evening, as many couples were given to do. Rather than try to recall the contents of her wardrobe and its various possibilities, Linilya had asked Legolas if he would bring his choice of clothes to her room that they might both work together on coordinating.

Legolas readily agreed, a slight smile on his features.

Gathering his attire for the evening was a swift process. Returning to Linilya's room unseen was only slightly more of a challenge. Since he was expected, Legolas opened the outer door to her rooms and slipped in without knocking. He tapped lightly on her bedroom doorway before moving in, not wishing to startle her with his presence.

Linilya stood before her wardrobe, clad only in her chemise, contemplating her choices. She looked up with a smile for Legolas when he entered the chamber. "What did you decide on, _mîl-nin_? Your favorite green?"

"Aye, the velvet with silver accents." He could barely take his eyes from her slim form, and only centuries of self-control kept him from abandoning clothes to sweep her into his arms.

"Perhaps a softer green, then, to compliment," she said, sorting through gowns and attempting to ignore the sensation of his eyes upon her. "Silver I can certainly do in plenty; I've enough jewelry from my first birthday celebration here to wear a different piece to every event for the next month without repeating! And a few more here and there in the years since."

"Everyone wished to welcome you that first year, _meleth-nin_. You had never had a celebration such as ours before." Legolas shook his head slightly from his place on her bed, changing his leggings. "Nor had you a coming of age celebration. In a way you received gifts in kind for both at once." Now a smile lit his features. "The gifts since came mostly from would-be suitors, but that you never gave them any encouragement," he teased gently.

"Oh!" Linilya stared at her lover for a moment, stunned. "Really?"

"Aye, indeed. At first you were too new among us for any to feel appropriate in approaching you. You did not understand our ways, and had a very human outlook on life. When that changed," he paused for a moment, then gave her a self-deprecating smile, "it became apparent that your affections were focused on another already. Only that it took me my own amount of time to come to realize and return those feelings."

She crossed quickly over to him and wound her arms gently around him, interrupting his attempt to pull on his velvet tunic. "It matters not, _meleth-nin_. We are together, now, and happy. I could ask for nothing more." She stood on her toes to kiss him softly. "Anticipation is a powerful thing," she murmured, almost to herself, before returning to her clothes.

"It may be better if we observe custom and wait for further... intimate interludes until after we are married," Legolas said gently.

Linilya sighed but agreed. "_Henion_, Legolas. We're likely to be busy between now and then, anyway. Galadriel has taken on the planning of our wedding; perhaps I will journey to Lórien to join her."

"As you wish," Legolas answered with a nod. "Tis not so much time to wait, after all. I had some thoughts about not remaining in Mirkwood, as well."

"Oh?" she turned to look at him, her eyes showing her obvious startlement.

"I had thought to speak with Aragorn about starting a community of Elves in the forests of Ithilien," Legolas explained his thoughts in a quiet tone. "I am not yet ready to depart Middle Earth, as many of our kin are doing. I had thought that perhaps those who would like to stay would enjoy being a part of the wider world than we have been, here. I do not doubt that there are those among the Silvan Elves with no plans to depart anytime soon."

Linilya smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea. I would love to be closer to Minas Tirith, as well."

"I thought you might," Legolas said with a smile of his own. "In the meantime, we have a banquet to prepare for. Have you made a choice yet?"

"Aye, the green silk that Arwen sent me from Imladris, I think. It has a lovely patterning and the colors will match well." So saying, she pulled the gown from among the others and closed the wardrobe door.

Legolas enjoyed watching the silk flow over her form and settle lightly into place as she dressed. The light green silk had tiny leaves in a near-emerald hue patterned across it, and silver traceries accented hems, cuffs and wide neckline. The sleeves were fitted from just resting on the shoulder to just above the elbow, then fell in soft waves to her wrists, and the skirt of the gown flared similarly about her legs.

Being dressed fully, he approached when he saw her searching for the laces behind her back. "Here, my love. Let me help," he offered softly, taking the laces from her searching hands. He tightened them up so the front of the gown molded to her figure and tied the sash at the small of her back. "Lovely," he whispered with a soft kiss below her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered back, addressing both compliment and assistance. Their eyes met in the mirror's reflection for a few blissful moments before the press of time sent Linilya's thoughts back to preparation.

Her hair was all that remained, and she had an idea of what she wished to accomplish with it. Twas only the work of moments to rearrange the small braids into a draped arrangement, one that would compliment the draping chains and whorls of her silver headband. Tiny crystals depended from the chains that hung over the loose fall of hair down her back, glimmering in the candlelight of the room and chiming softly as she moved her head.

Finally finished, Legolas offered Linilya his arm and they left her rooms together. As they neared the banquet hall, a voice called out to them and gave them pause.

"You're looking radiant this evening, Lady Aurêl," Thranduil said as he approached the couple. "It suits you well."

Linilya immediately curtseyed to the King. "_Hannon le, Aran nin_," she replied demurely.

Thranduil smiled and rested his hands on her shoulders, bringing her back upright again. "Arise, _hiril nin_," he said gently with a tone of genuine fondness in his voice. "I look forward to the day when I may call you 'daughter,' and I hope we can be as family even before that day."

"I would be honored," Linilya replied, looking up at him with wide eyes and a small smile gracing her expression. She had never heard the King speak to anyone in such a tone, even his own son. She hoped this would not be the only time she would hear it.

"And I," he agreed. Thranduil placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "Shall we enter the hall? I do believe you are about to cause our people to talk; perhaps we should give them further reason."

"As you wish, _adar_," Legolas replied. Both Elves offered Linilya an arm, and together they entered the banquet hall. Silence descended on the room as they paused in the doorway. Linilya was quite conscious of murmurs and whispers as they crossed the room to greet their hostess. Afterwards, Thranduil patted Linilya's hand and gave them both a smile before leaving them together to take his seat at the head table.

Legolas and Linilya found their own seats - together, fortunately - with the guest of honor and others of their generation at the next table. "Lady Daelir, congratulations," Linilya greeted her, nodding to the rest of the guests, as they took their seats.

A hush fell over the room as the hostess, Lady Aurlith, stood to welcome everyone. Linilya listened for a little while, but as the Lady droned on and on her attention waned. Instead she allowed her gaze to sweep the room, looking for friends to share her news with. She could already see people had noticed their rings, and several of her friends smiled at her as she caught their eyes from elsewhere in the hall.

Finally the Lady's speech wound down and the meal proceeded. Linilya lost count of the courses after the fourth or fifth; they were all quite small portions, but she still feared she would be quite done long before the food was. Conversations around the room were lively; she heard both her name and Legolas's around many a table. And theirs was no exception.

"You look radiant tonight, Linilya," Daelir said. "One might almost think this were your feast and not mine," she added, laughing softly. Linilya started to apologize, but Daelir waved her silent. "You need not worry, _mellon_," she continued. "I am assuredly not offended. I wish you both much joy."

"_Hannon le_," Linilya replied with a smile.

"Come, you must tell us how this came about," spoke up one of the other young ladies - one Linilya did not recognize on sight.

"Many of us knew of Linilya's interest some time past," chimed in a third. "But I never heard a word about it being returned!"

"There was little to tell until just a few days agone," Legolas answered smoothly. "I had not expected to find love, or to have love find me, at this stage in my life."

"It is true that our folk tend to meet their match young, if at all," came a comment from another table. The feast was between courses and some of the guests were beginning to circulate a bit as they waited for the next serving.

"Sometimes we must wait to meet the right one," spoke a very familiar voice from just behind Linilya. She turned to look up and smiled at her friend.

"_Suilad_, Sherith," Linilya replied to the Silvan scout. "I had not thought to see you tonight."

"I had not originally planned to attend," Sherith replied. "But now I am glad that I did." Sherith reached out and picked up Linilya's hand, the better to look at the ring the young elleth now wore. "It's lovely, Softfoot," she murmured. "I hope you both find nothing but happiness."

"Thank you," Legolas replied quietly for both of them.

"So, when will your ceremony take place?" came the next question.

"In a year, as is traditional," Legolas replied.

"In Lórien, I believe," Linilya added. "The planning has fallen to my kin there, though I do believe our King will be involved as well."

"But we all have some time to plan the trip," Sherith said with a smile. "It is well, then."

Talk of the wedding dominated the conversations for much of the evening, though much of it was pure speculation. Linilya and Legolas had chosen to leave the planning to their families, so they could not tell the others what they wished to know. But they were content, knowing that the details were less important to them than the bonding that would take place.

After all, a year was not so long to wait.

And then they would have the rest of their long lives together.

* * *

><p>Elvish translations:<p>

'tithen min' = little one

'meleth-nin' / 'mîl-nin' = my love

'Guren min gaim lín' = My heart is in your hands

'Suilad' = greetings

'ion nin' = my son

'adar' = father

'Meleth thilia min hin lín' = Love sparkles in your eyes

'Glass nín le achened' = It is my joy to see you again

'hannon le' = thank you

'haruni' = grandmother

'Elo!' = an exclamation of wonder, similar to "wow!" but more poetic. Literally, "Stars!"

'siel'* = granddaughter

'Namárië' = farewell/be well. From Quenya, rather than Sindarin.

'Henion' = I understand

'aran nin' = my king

'hiril nín' = my Lady

'mellon' = friend

*this word is from a pre-Sindarin dialect and may not be fully accurate.

Naming note: "Linilya" is not a name in direct Sindarin, though it shares similarities. The original name would have been something like "Línnael" or possibly "Línnaela" which would translate roughly to "tune." However, being orphaned young and adopted by those unfamiliar with her language, probably someone did the best they could. Sindarin names are common among a great many peoples of Middle Earth, but not all.


End file.
